Verhängnisvolle Affären
by KleinFriedelchen
Summary: Eine Wette führt dazu, dass Hermine den berüchtigten Draco Malfoy plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht sieht. Zögerlich beginnen sich beide ihrer Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Doch die Probleme lassen nicht lange auf sich warten...
1. Seltsame Erscheinungen

°&&&&&&& **Verhängnisvolle Affären **&&&&&&&°

So, liebe Leser, die ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Wenn ihr ne leicht traurige Liebesgeschichte lesen wollt, seid ihr hier genau richtig. Das erste Kapitel ist noch etwas lahm, aber glaubt mir: es wird besser!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Disclaimer: Wenn ich wirklich Joanne K. Rowling wäre, würde ich wohl eher an den nächsten Büchern arbeiten, anstatt Fanfiction zu schreiben. Also: Nichts gehört mir, außer die Handlung.

Seltsame Erscheinungen

Gelangweilt saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke hatte er bereits erledigt (natürlich mit ein wenig Hilfe von Hermine) und sonst hatte er nichts weiter zu tun. Eine Weile lang hatte er durch _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ geblättert, aber selbst das konnte ihn nicht lange beschäftigen. Hermine war vor einer Stunde aus dem Raum marschiert („Muss noch mal zur Bibliothek") und Ron hatte sich in den Schlafsaal verdrückt.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich Harry in dem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin zurück und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Hermine besuchen gehen? Nee, man sollte sie lieber nicht beim Lernen stören. Und am Ende würde ihm noch die Ratte Malfoy über den Weg laufen. Nein danke, dachte er sich, darauf kann ich auch verzichten. 

Er wollte sich gerade dazu aufraffen, mal wieder an Sirius zu schreiben, doch in diesem Moment stürmte Dean Thomas durchs Porträtloch, mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

 „Harry... keuch...du rätst nie.. keuch... wenn ich gerade knutschend in einer Ecke ... keuch... gefunden habe!" 

Harry, dankbar für die Abwechslung vom „in-den-Kamin-starren", hob erwartungsvoll seine Augenbrauen. „Wen?"

 „Ron und Lavender!!!"

 „WAAAS? Aber ich war die ganze Zeit hier, wie soll er denn an mir vorbei gekommen sein?" In diesem Moment beschlich ihn ein leiser Verdacht. Der Tarnumhang, natürlich. Er war so vertieft in sein Buch gewesen, dass Ron sich bestimmt unbemerkt darunter hätte rausschleichen können. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. „Ich kam gerade aus den Kerkern, du weißt ja, Nachsitzen bei Snape, und als ich um die Ecke bog, standen die Beiden da, engumschlungen, und ihre Lippen klebten aneinander! Gott sei dank haben sie mich nicht bemerkt." „Hmm, wie denn auch? Schließlich waren sie ja... beschäftigt. Aber Ron??? Bist du sicher?" „Hundertprozentig! Wie viele Rotschöpfe außer Fred und George gibt es denn noch in Gryffindor?" Harry war bereits auf den Beinen. „Das können wir ganz leicht nachprüfen." 

Gefolgt von Dean rannte er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und stürmte durch die Tür. Kein Ron weit und breit.

Harry ging zu seinen Koffer, öffnete ihn und suchte nach seinem Tarnumhang. Wie er bereits vermutet hatte, war er nicht da. Die Karte des Rumtreibers lag obenauf. Hmm, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Ron so treibt, dachte er sich und nahm das Pergament in die Hand.

 „Äh Dean, du hast wohl Recht gehabt. Ich muss noch mal weg, okay?"

 Damit ging er wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und tippte damit auf die Karte. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Schon begann sich der Plan von Hogwarts auf dem Papier auszubreiten. Harry blickte zu der Stelle, wo die Kellerräume aufgemalt waren und tatsächlich, dort verborgen hinter einer Ecke, entdeckte er zwei Punkte mit den Namen Ronald Weasley und Lavender Brown. Die Punkte waren dicht aufeinandergequetscht. Das veranlasste Harry zum Grinsen. Dean hatte wohl nicht untertrieben mit dem „engumschlungen". Kurz starrte er noch auf die beiden Punkte, dann schwangen seine Augen weiter. Mal gucken, was die Anderen gerade so machen. Snape befand sich in seinem Büro und überlegte bestimmt gerade, wie er Harry in der nächsten Stunde wieder viele Punkte für Gryffindor abziehen könnte. Filch streifte gerade durch die Gänge im fünften Stock, an seiner Seite seine widerliche Katze, Mrs. Norris. 

Sein Blick schweifte weiter zur Bibliothek, und er war überrascht, Hermine dort nicht vorzufinden. War sie etwa entführt worden? Anders konnte es wohl kaum sein, sie würde nie freiwillig die Bibliothek verlassen. Hmm, andererseits, vielleicht war sie auch einfach schon fertig mit recherchieren.

Suchend blickte er über die Karte, bis er sie in einem verlassenen Klassenraum entdeckte...

 Bis auf, dass der Klassenraum nicht so verlassen war. Dicht vor ihr war ein weiterer Punkt zu erkennen. Harry starrte ungläubig auf den Namen. 

„MALFOY??????"

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°


	2. Gute Nacht

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, außer die Handlung.

Ich möchte mich hier recht herzlich bei meiner ersten Reviewerin bedanken.

Ich mag Ron/Lavender auch nicht so besonders, aber ich brauche ja schließlich einen Konflikt *grins*

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Gute Nacht 

Dieses miese kleine Frettchen!!! Wenn er ihr was getan, bringe ich ihn um!!! Wütend raste Harry durch die Flure, während er sich in Gedanken bereits die wildesten Todesarten für Malfoy ausdachte. Einen netten kleinen Fluch zum Beispiel... Als Harry endlich völlig außer Atem das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte, verharrte er kurz vor der Tür und lauschte auf eventuelle Kampfgeräusche. Aber kein Laut drang aus dem Raum. Er wird doch nicht etwa...?! Abrupt stieß er die Tür auf.

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen befreite Hermine sich aus Draco's Armen. „Harry, ich..."

Doch Harry hörte gar nicht hin. Blindlings stürzte er sich auf Draco, der ihn vor lauter Schock nicht abwehrte. „Du Ratte, was hast du mit Hermine gemacht??? Ich hetz dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, wenn du ihr wehgetan hast!!!" „Harry, hör auf!", schrie Hermine, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und mit all ihrer Kraft riss sie ihn von dem völlig benommenen blonden Jungen herunter. „Harry, es ist nichts passiert! Er hat mir nichts getan." Harry blickte in ihr Gesicht; ihre Wangen waren knallrot und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich der Schock.

„Komm, lass und gehen, Harry." Hermine zog ihn unter Anstrengung mit sich zur Tür, nicht ohne dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Das bemerkte Harry (zum Glück) jedoch nicht.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Was wollte das elende Frettchen von dir, Herm?" Hermine blickte rasch zur Seite, damit er nicht sah, wie sie errötete. „Hat er dich belästigt? Ich mach ihn fertig!"

Harry war drauf und dran, zurück zu rennen, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Umhang fest.

„Es war nichts, er... ähh.. wollte, dass ich seine Hausaufgaben mache." Harry blickte sie schweigend an. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme grollend, aber er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Nun, du hättest ihm eine ins Maul hauen sollen."

„Hmm, ich glaube, dass hast du ja für mich getan", grinste sie ihn an. Den restlichen Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm legten sie schweigend zurück.

Mühsam rappelte Draco sich auf. Mensch, Pottilein hat wirklich nen Schlag drauf, das muss man ihm lassen. Was nehm ich nicht alles in Kauf für sie, dachte er, während er vorsichtig nachschaute, ob der Gang leer war. Ohne auf den Schmerz in seiner Bauchgegend zu achten, rannte er unauffällig zu den Kerkern.

Als sie durch das Porträtloch geklettert waren, sahen sie Ron in einem der Sessel sitzen.

„Hermine, Harry, wo wart ihr denn?" „Ach, wir haben nur einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht, Schatzi.", flötete Harry mit hoher Stimme. Rons entrüstetes Gesicht veranlasste ihn zu lachen. Weder er noch Hermine hielten es für notwendig, Ron von dem Vorfall eben zu erzählen. Er würde nur wieder ausrasten, rumfluchen und um sich treten.

Dann fiel ihm ein, wo Ron, oder eher, mit WEM Ron die ganze Zeit gewesen war, und hinterlistig fragte er, „Wo warst du denn vorhin? Du warst nicht im Schlafraum."

Nun war es Ron, der errötete. „Ach weißt du, ich hatte mein Buch im Zaubertrankunterricht liegen gelassen, und du weißt ja... der Aufsatz... ich hab das Buch dringend gebraucht..."

„Oh, alles klar, Ron." Hermine war langsam rückwärts zur Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaals gegangen und ließ verlauten, dass sie müde sei und sich schlafen legen würde.

Beide Jungs riefen ihr Gute Nacht hinterher und gingen ebenfalls in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Gott, das war vielleicht knapp gewesen", seufzte Hermine und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd. Wäre Harry ein paar Sekunden früher in den Raum geplatzt, wäre sie echt in Erklärungsnot geraten. Wie sollte sie ihm auch erklären, dass sie und Draco, Gryffindor-Feind Nr. 1, sich geküsst hatten. Bei der Erinnerung daran musste sie lächeln. Schnell kroch sie unter ihre Bettdecke und dachte daran, wie seine grauen Augen geleuchtet hatten, wie weich seine Lippen auf ihren gewesen waren....

***flashback***

montags, vor zwei Wochen

_Sie kam gerade aus „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Dumbledore hatte keinen neuen Lehrer für dieses Jahr gefunden und unterrichtete selbst, schließlich musste der „mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit" sein Können auch einmal unter Beweiß stellen, sehr zur Freude seiner Schüler. In dem Moment fasste ihr jemand von hinten an die Schulter._

_„Hör mal, Granger, ich muss mit dir reden." Verwirrt drehte sie sich um, denn derjenige, dem diese Stimme gehörte, konnte sie unmöglich angesprochen haben. Aber sie hatte Recht._

_Hinter ihr stand, kühl und abweisend, der Slytherin schlechthin: Draco Malfoy._

_„Was, ein Malfoy lässt sich dazu hernieder, eine Muggelstämmige anzusprechen? Eine Nicht-Reinblütige? Bist du krank, Malfoy?" Sie beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Sicher hatte er wieder irgendetwas ausgeheckt, um ihr das Leben schwer zu machen. Draco blickte gereizt zu ihr herunter. Seine grauen Augen spiegelten keine Gefühle wider, und sein sonst so sinnlicher Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst. „Halt die Klappe und hör einfach zu, Granger", war sein einziger Kommentar. Verärgert zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was willst du?"_

_„Nichts was du mir geben könntest, Muggel, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht" antwortete er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich biete dir einen Deal an. Ich bin zwar verdammt intelligent, aber in Verwandlungen stehe ich trotzdem zu schlecht, natürlich nur wegen der Lehrerin. Du hilfst mir also in Verwandlungen und ich sorge dafür, dass dich Snape in Zaubertränke fair behandelt."_

_Hermine wusste nicht, was sie mehr erstaunte: Malfoys unbeschreibliches Selbstbewusstsein, oder sein Angebot, ihr zu helfen, mit Snape fertig zu werden._

Als Hermine ihn nur stumm anstarrte, verlor Draco die Geduld und ließ ihre Schulter los. „Überleg's dir, Granger." Damit rauschte er an ihr vorbei und lief betont lässig den Gang hinunter. Oh Mann, war das Einzige, was Hermine dazu einfiel.

***flashback ende***

Schon halb eingeschlafen dachte sie an den Tag vor zwei Wochen zurück, als er sie auf dem Gang angesprochen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich einiges geändert.

In Gedanken noch bei Draco, schlief sie selig ein, mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Harry lag schlaflos in seinem Bett und lauschte Rons Atem. Die Tatsache, dass sein Freund schnarchte, war zwar nicht der Hauptgrund, warum Harry noch wach war, aber es trug auch nicht besonders dazu bei, dass er einschlafen konnte.

Wieso hat Ron mir nichts von ihm und Lavender erzählt? Und überhaupt, er und Lavender?? Ich dachte immer, Ron steht auf Hermine. So, wie er sich letztes Jahr benommen hatte, als Krum in Hogwarts war, hatte ich erwartet, dass er ihr endlich die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle sagen würde. Aber vermutlich kennt der seine Gefühle nicht einmal selber.

Harry lag noch lange wach, enttäuscht, dass Ron es nicht für nötig hielt, seinem besten Freund von seiner neuen Freundin zu erzählen.

‚Morgen früh stelle ich ihn zur Rede', war sein letzter Gedanke.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°


	3. Guten Morgen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, bis auf die tolle Handlung *grins*

Danke auch an Chillkroete und Lady Romantique für's reviewen.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Guten Morgen 

Ron streckte sich wohlig in seinem Bett. Am liebsten würde er ewig liegen bleiben, aber genau in diesem Moment knurrte sein immer hungriger Magen und zwang ihn zum Aufstehen.

Während er sich anzog, fiel ihm wieder ein, wen er gestern Abend getroffen hatte und ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus. Plötzlich raschelte es neben ihm, und Harry setzte sich müde in seinem Bett auf. 

„Hattest du vor, mir davon zu erzählen?", fragte er, als er Ron munter durchs Zimmer laufen sah.

„Wovon?", fragte er unschuldig und blieb erstarrt stehen. Harry griff nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Ach, komm schon, tu nicht so, wo warst du denn gestern mit meinem Tarnumhang?" Er wollte noch nicht enthüllen, dass er von Lavender wusste. Er wollte Ron die Chance geben, es ihm selbst zu erzählen. „Ähh, Harry.... ich….puh, das ist schwierig..." „Nun sag's schon!" „Also, ähh, ich ...ich hab ein Mädchen getroffen, okay?" „Wen?", schoss es sofort aus Harrys Mund. Ron blickte ihm zögernd in die Augen. „Du wirst auch nicht lachen?" „Hey Ron, ich bin's! Dein bester Freund!!!"

„Na gut, es ist ...Lavender." Harry tat überrascht. „Echt? Aber ich hab immer geglaubt, sie und Seamus wären..." „Nee, schon lange nicht mehr." „Seit wann geht das denn schon so?"

„Erst ein paar Tage. Wir wurden in Kräuterkunde in eine Gruppe gesteckt, und nach der Stunde hat sie mich beiseite gezogen und... und dann..." „Jaaaaaah????" „Dann hat sie mich plötzlich geküsst." Ron lief knallrot an. Harry grinste ihn verschwörerisch an, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „Weißt du, das ist irgendwie sehr verwirrend. Ich dachte, du und Herm..." 

Oh oh, das hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen. „Harry, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hattest; seit Hermine in den Ferien bei Krum war, hat sie mich kaum noch angesehen, geschweige denn mit mir geredet. Und..." „Und da dachtest du dir, ach, tröste ich mich halt mit Lavender."

Gewitterwolken zogen über Rons Gesicht. „So einfach ist das nicht. Und wieso trösten?! Ich mag sie wirklich." „Na klar, Ron." 

Hastig zog Harry sich an und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Ron stand noch kurz wie festgefroren da, dann ging auch er hinunter zur Halle, während er vor sich hin murmelte.

 „Sie ist nicht nur ein Ersatz."

Als die Beiden in der Großen Halle eintrafen, saß Hermine bereits am Tisch und war, wie immer, in eins ihrer Bücher vertieft, _Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5_.

Harry setzte sich neben sie, Ron nahm auf der anderen Seite Platz. Ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen, sagte sie, „Sieh mal an, seid ihr von den Toten auferstanden?" „Häh?", fragte Ron, während er sich das Essen in den Mund stopfte. „Ich dachte schon, ihr steht heute gar nicht mehr auf." In dem Moment ging Malfoy am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei und warf Hermine einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, den außer ihr niemand bemerkte. Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Hermine, warum grinst'n du so?", fragte Ron. „Ach, nur so. Ich mach mich schon mal fertig für den Unterricht." Damit eilte sie aus der Halle.

„Irre ich mich, oder ist sie in letzter Zeit komisch?", bemerkte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig auf eine gewisse Person hinter Ron. „Guten Morgen, Ron", flötete Lavender, während sie sich auf den Platz neben ihm setzte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ron errötete und Harry war plötzlich SEHR mit seinem Essen beschäftig. Er versuchte krampfhaft, sich sein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Schnell schlang er sein Frühstück hinunter und verließ dann eilig die Halle, um die beiden Turteltauben alleine zu lassen.

Hermine ging wie auf Wolken zum Turm hinauf. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, fing ihr Herz an zu rasen und sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ihr fiel das Wochenende vor zwei Wochen wieder ein, als sie und ihre Freunde dieses komische Muggelspiel, „Wahrheit oder Risiko", gespielt hatten.

***flashback***

samstags, vor zwei Wochen

_Es war abends, und im Gryffindorturm herrschte mal wieder heilloses Chaos._

_Etwas abgeschieden, in einer Ecke, saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Lavender und Parvati. _

_„Ron, Wahrheit oder Risiko?", fragte Parvati aufgeregt. Ron, der das Schlimmste befürchtete, sagte „Wahrheit". Parvati schoss sofort los. „Hattest du schon einmal Sex, Ron?" Sein Gesicht bekam dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare. Ausgerechnet so eine Frage, und das vor seiner Schwester. „N..nein", brachte er schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf hervor._

_Befriedigt lehnte sich Parvati zurück. „So, der Nächste."_

_Mit glitzernden Augen blickte Lavender zu Hermine. „Wahrheit oder Risiko?" Hermine sah sie zweifelnd an, beschloss dann aber, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Was sollte schon großartig passieren?_

„Risiko", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Lavender lächelte plötzlich wie ein Wolf. „Na fein, dein Risiko wird sein, ...Draco Malfoy zu küssen." Alle um sie herum sogen scharf die Luft ein, Parvati kicherte wie wild und Ginny starrte Hermine mit großen Augen an. Harry und Ron blickten entsetzt von Lavender, die diese schmutzigen Wörter ausgesprochen hatte, zu Hermine, die diese Tat auch noch ausführen musste. Hermine starrte Lavender ungläubig an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" „Ach, willst du etwa kneifen?" Oh Mist, jetzt hatte sie ihren Stolz angegriffen. Nun konnte sie natürlich nicht zurück. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete sie, „Also gut, jetzt gleich?"

_Hermine lief suchend durch die Flure. Vermutlich ist er in den Kerkern. Ich gehe auf keinen Fall in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, dachte sie zornig. Dummes Spiel, ich hätte lieber Hausaufgaben machen sollen!!! Blöd, blöd, blöd!!!_

_In einigem Abstand liefen die anderen Spielteilnehmer hinter ihr her, um zu überprüfen, ob sie es auch wirklich wagen würde. Während sie nach links und rechts Ausschau hielt, achtete sie nicht mehr auf das, was vor ihr lag, und prompt..._

_...WUMM... knallte sie mit jemandem zusammen._

_„Auuu, entschuldige, ich hab nicht... Malfoy?" Oh, der Mann der Stunde, dachte sie. Der blonde Slytherin hielt sich den Kopf und starrte sie wütend an. „Zu blöd zum Gucken, Granger?" Harry, Ron und die Anderen versteckten sich schnell hinter einer Ecke und beobachteten alles mit Adleraugen. Na toll, bringen wir's hinter uns, dachte Hermine, presste ihre Lippen auf Dracos Mund und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Draco stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ehe er reagieren konnte, war es auch schon vorbei. Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und rannte den Flur hinunter._

_Draco, völlig verdutzt, starrte ihr hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er seine Stimme wieder. _

_„...Was war das denn gerade???"_

***flashback ende***

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Also, hier noch mal die Reihenfolge: der erste flashback spielte am Montag vor 2 Wochen, der diesmalige spielt an dem Samstag davor, wo ihr Malfoy das Angebot noch nicht gemacht hatte.

Alles klar? Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	4. Entdeckungen

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.

@ Fay Riddle: Ja, sir! *grins*

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

**Entdeckungen**

„Ron?" „Hmmm, was ist los, Lav?" „Weiß Harry von uns beiden? Er hat so verdattert geguckt."

Ron grinste und blickte ihr tief in die blauen Augen. „Ich hab's ihm heut morgen erzählt. Schlimm?"

Mit bittendem Blick gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nase. „Nein, ich wollte es nur wissen. Und was ist mit Hermine?" Sofort versteifte sich Ron und wich vor ihr zurück. „Wozu sollte ich es _ihr_ erzählen? Damit sie sagt, ‚Hey Ron, meinst du nicht, dass sie dich vom Lernen abhält'?"

Spöttisch verzog er das Gesicht. Damit verabschiedete er sich, um seine Schulsachen holen zu gehen. Lavender blickte ihm verletzt hinterher. In letzter Zeit reagierte er immer so abweisend, sobald man Hermine erwähnte. Was stimmte denn nicht mit Ron?

Ron lief mürrisch die Treppen hoch. Wie sollte er Lavender erklären, dass er immer noch etwas für Hermine empfand, etwas, das über Freundschaft hinausging? Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber jedes Mal, wenn das Gespräch auf Hermine kam, zuckte er zusammen und wurde unausstehlich. Seit sie aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt waren, hatten Ron und Hermine unbewusst Abstand gehalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr reden wollte, verlor er den Mut. Was sollte er ihr auch sagen? Hermine, ich bin in dich verliebt? Ich denke andauernd an dich? Nein, das würde alles ruinieren. „Verdammt", fluchte er vor sich hin.

***flashback***

sonntags, vor zwei Wochen

_Hermine war gerade auf den Rückweg von der Bibliothek, als sie plötzlich am Arm gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Dann erklang eine ihr wohlbekannte, schneidende Stimme. „Was sollte das gestern Abend, Granger? Wolltest unbedingt mal wissen, wie es so mit einem Reinblüter ist?" _

_Hermine war gefangen unter seinem stechenden Blick. „Malfoy, das hatte überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Und glaub mir, freiwillig hätte ich dich bestimmt nicht geküsst. Es ging nur um ein Spiel!" Bei diesem Satz presste er seinen Mund zu einer weißen Linie zusammen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu glühenden Schlitzen. „Ein Spiel, ja?" Damit ließ er sie abrupt los und stakste mit unterdrückter Wut den Gang hinunter. _

_Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, oder schien er tatsächlich enttäuscht gewesen zu sein?_

***flashback ende***

Der Unterricht verging wie immer. Bis auf die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins (konnte man diesen Stundenplan nicht mal ändern?) lief alles recht entspannend. Snape fand, dass es an der Zeit war, seine Schüler einen Vielsafttrank herstellen zu lassen (ein verhaltenes „Juchhu" ertönte von Harry und Ron, die ja bereits wussten, wie man dies tat). Hermines Hand schoss wie immer bei jeder Frage in die Höhe. Snape wollte ihr Punkte abziehen fürs „Zuviel wissen", doch Draco (sehr zur Verwunderung aller) protestierte, das dies unfair sei, und peinlich berührt, dass sein Lieblingsschüler ihn zurechtwies, ließ Snape sein Vorhaben.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, welches nur für ihn gedacht war, doch noch eine weitere Person sah es mit mörderisch glitzernden Augen.

„Gestern war's ganz schön knapp, hmm?", fragte Draco, während er Hermine, die verhalten grinste, näher zog. Sie saßen in der Bibliothek, weit weg vom Eingang, so dass sie rechtzeitig gewarnt wären, falls sich jemand in ihre Ecke verirren sollte. Eigentlich waren sie hier, um für Verwandlungen zu lernen, aber irgendwie kamen sie einfach nicht dazu.

 „Hat er dir sehr wehgetan?", fragte sie. „Ach, ein Slytherin spürt keinen Schmerz; mir kann niemand etwas anhaben, Mia." Sanft küsste er sie auf die Lippen. Er war der Einzige, der sie so nennen durfte. Leise lachte sie in sich hinein. Dann aber blickte sie ihn traurig an. 

„Ich würde es ihnen so gerne erzählen, aber wie würden sie reagieren?" Draco schaute sie leicht fragend an. „Mia, ich dachte, genau das wäre der Grund, warum wir es geheim halten wollen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen!" Hermine stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und blickte ihm tief in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Dann nickte sie. Sie beschloss, wieder zu einem fröhlicheren Thema zu wechseln. „So, woher hast du nur dieses riesige Ego?" Spielerisch boxte sie ihn in den Arm. „Hey", beschwerte er sich, „das tat weh. Na warte!" Grummelnd beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter, um sich zu _rächen_... Nach einer Weile machte er sich wieder los.

„Woher mein Ego kommt? Nun, vermutlich daher, dass mir fast alle Mädchen dieser Schule zu Füßen liegen." Jetzt war es Hermine, die grummelte. Draco beobachtete sie lächelnd. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor.

„Keine Sorge, ich gehöre nur dir", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

In diesem Moment räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander.

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte Ron mit eisiger Stimme.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Huh, der Konflikt steigert sich ;-)

Der diesmalige flashback spielt immer noch vor dem Ersten (wo er ihr den Vorschlag gemacht hatte). Ich ergänz das hier nur vorsichtshalber, falls es nicht ganz klar wird.  

So, meine Lieben. Wie wärs mit ein paar weiteren Reviews? Dann gibt's auch das (schon längst fertige) nächste Kapitel.

Also, es liegt an euch. 


	5. Versprechen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Handlung, alles andere J.K.Rowling.

Hmm, na schön. Hier habt ihr das fünfte Kapitel. Aber wehe, ihr reviewt nicht!

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

**Versprechen**

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte Ron mit eisiger Stimme.

Hermine starrte ihn geschockt an. Draco neben ihr fluchte unterdrückt.

„Ron, ich... ich kann das erklären..."

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt", zischte er ihr entgegen.

„Ich... wir...", sie fand einfach keine Worte. Da übernahm Draco für ihn. „Hör mal, Wea… Ron. Das hier geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an! Das ist ne Sache zwischen mir und Mia, verstanden?" Ron's Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei diesem Kommentar nur noch mehr. „Mia? Du hast auch schon Spitznamen für sie?" Wütend starrten sich die beiden Jungen an. „Verdammt, Hermine. Ausgerechnet Malfoy? Warum?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Dann versuchte Ron, wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden, denn er merkte, dass er Malfoy ansonsten gleich an die Gurgel springen würde. „Seit wann geht das schon so, Hermine?", fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Ungefähr zwei Wochen." „Und hattest du vor, Harry und mir davon zu erzählen?" Mit zwingendem Blick beobachtete er jede ihrer Bewegungen. Hermine blickte ihm scheu in die kalten blauen Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen", gestand sie leise. Ron starrte sie weiterhin stur an.

„Dann erklär es mir doch einfach, Hermine", forderte er.

Gequält seufzte sie auf. „Also schön, wie schon gesagt, es fing vor zwei Wochen an. Draco (bei der Erwähnung des Namens bildete sich eine Zornesfalte zwischen Rons Augenbrauen) hatte mir vorgeschlagen, dass wenn ich ihm in Verwandlungen helfe, würde er mir mit Snape helfen. Du hast dich doch sicherlich schon gewundert, wieso Draco in Zaubertränke immer Partei für mich ergriffen hatte?" Ron nickte missmutig. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du ihn angelächelt hattest.", sagte er.

„Na ja, und eines Abends, als wir in der Bibliothek für Verwandlungen geübt hatten, ist es halt passiert." „Was ist passiert?"

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wir haben uns geküsst. Alles klar, du Idiot?" Ron blickte ihn finster an. „Dich hab ich nicht gefragt, Malfoy!" Er spie den Namen geradezu heraus. „Bitte Ron, du darfst Harry nichts davon erzählen. Draco hat sich geändert. Und Harry würde ausrasten." Hermine sah ihn flehend an. Ron starrte ihr in die braunen Augen, in denen Tränen schwammen. Dann, ganz langsam, erweichte sein harter Blick. Er seufzte und blickte von ihr zu Draco, der ihn nur stumm anstarrte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine. „Na schön, es bleibt unter uns. Aber ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass es mir nicht gefällt, meinen besten Freund anlügen zu müssen."

Damit war die Sache erledigt. Dachten sie zumindest. Niemand bemerkte den Schatten, der langsam aus der Bibliothek schlich.

***flashback***

mittwochs, vor zwei Wochen

_„Miss Granger, sie sind eine Minute zu spät! 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", erklang Professor Snapes schneidende Stimme. Nicht schon wieder, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Rasch setzte sie sich zu Harry und Ron in die letzte Reihe. Gerade als Snape mit seinem Unterricht fortfahren wollte, öffnete sich die Eingangstür ein weiteres Mal und ein völlig erschöpfter Malfoy stürmte in die Klasse. „Verzeihung Professor, keuch...ich wurde... keuch... aufgehalten." „Bitte, setzen sie sich, Mr. Malfoy." Draco glitt eilig auf seinen Platz, während alle Gryffindors ihm Todesblicke sandten. Plötzlich ertönte Deans Stimme. „Aber Professor, wieso ziehen sie Hermine Punkte ab fürs zu spät kommen aber Malfoy nicht?" Snape wandte sich an den törichten Schüler und blickte ihn eisig an. „5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Anzweifeln der Autorität des Lehrers!" Kochend vor Wut stöhnten die Gryffindors auf, als auf einmal eine weitere Stimme erklang. „Professor, Dean hat recht, wenn sie Hermine Punkte abgezogen haben, müssen sie mir auch welche abziehen," sprach Draco. Alle im Raum, Slytherins, Gryffindors und Snape, starrten ihn geschockt an. Auf einmal war es totenstill in der Klasse. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Bezog er etwa Partei für Gryffindor? Unmöglich!!! Snapes Mund verzog sich, als hätte er gerade etwas Bitteres geschluckt. „Na fein, Mr. Malfoy. Ich ziehe Miss Granger keine Punkte ab. Und jetzt will ich keine weiteren Störungen erleben, sonst ziehe ich der nächsten Person, die es wagt, 50 Punkte ab!"_

_Während alle still arbeiteten, blickte Hermine vorsichtig zu Malfoy herüber. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte ihr wirklich geholfen. Meinte er das mit dem Angebot also tatsächlich ernst?_

_Malfoy bemerkte ihren Blick und schickte ihr ein kühles Lächeln._

***flashback ende***

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Harry war seltsam still, aber niemand bemerkte es, da Fred und George mal wieder ihre üblichen Witze rissen. Ron überraschte Hermine damit, dass sich Lavender wie selbstverständlich neben ihn setzte. Erstaunt beobachtete sie die Beiden, wie sie miteinander turtelten. Hermine wollte gerade Harry darauf ansprechen, als dieser sich erhob und aus der Halle marschierte. Verwundert starrte sie ihm hinterher.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, sie haben wohl etwas geübt, hmm?", fragte ihn Professor McGonagall in Verwandlungen später an diesem Tag. Ihm war gerade eine perfekte Verwandlung eines Kaktus in einen Igel geglückt. Hermine lächelte stolz zu ihm herüber. Ron bemerkte ihr Lächeln und schoss ihr seinerseits einen warnenden Blick zu, da Harry direkt neben ihm saß. Dieser war jedoch mit seinen Notizen beschäftigt.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Der diesmalige flashback spielt zwei Tage, nachdem Draco ihr das Angebot gemacht hatte.


	6. Geständnisse

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, außer die Handlung. Kann sie mir nicht Draco schenken?

Oder wenigstens mal ausleihen? ;-p *schmacht*

Jippiehhhhh!!!! Endlich im zweistelligen Reviewzahlenbereich (komisches Wort). Danke, danke, danke!!! Ihr baut mein Ego richtig auf *grins*.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Geständnisse 

***flashback***

donnerstags, vor zwei Wochen

_Es war Donnerstag Abend und Hermine war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Ich glaub das nicht, ich mach es wirklich. Gestern nach dem Unterricht hatte sie Malfoy beiseite gezogen und seinem Angebot zugestimmt. Dann hatten sie sich für diesen Abend in der Bibliothek verabredet. Sie erreichte die Tür und schwang sie auf. Hinten, an einem der letzten Tische, saß Malfoy, in ein Buch vertieft. Ach, Slytherins können lesen, fragte sie sich hämisch. Er blickte nicht auf, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. „Na endlich, Granger. Ich dachte schon, du bist unterwegs verunglückt." Entrüstet schnaubte Hermine. „Als ob dich das gestört hätte, Malfoy." „Na hör mal, du bist nicht die Einzige, die sich um ihre Zensuren schert. Ohne dich komme ich in Verwandlungen nicht weiter", war seine Antwort._

_So machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Hermine, die es ja gewöhnt war, Harry und Ron immer alles erklären zu müssen, war überrascht, das Malfoy sofort alles begriff, was sie ihm beibrachte. Nach einer Weile stellte er ihr plötzlich eine unerwartete Frage. „Wieso hattest du mich am Samstag geküsst?" Überrascht blickte sie von ihrem Buch auf. Verlegen starrte sie in seine grauen Augen._

_„Wir haben ‚Wahrheit oder Risiko' gespielt", stammelte sie. Bei Malfoys fragendem Blick ergänzte sie, „Ein Muggelspiel. Entweder man beantwortet eine Frage oder man muss etwas tun. Na ja, ich hatte Risiko gewählt." Peinlich berührt verstummte sie. Malfoy beobachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und, hat es dir gefallen, Hermine?"_

_Verblüfft riss sie die Augen auf. „Was?!"_

_Sie war geschockt; von der Frage und davon, dass er ihren Vordernamen benutzt hatte._

_Malfoy schenkte ihr eines seiner berühmten Grinsen und fuhr fort. „Denn wenn es so wäre, könnten wir es ja noch einmal wiederholen", sagte er und rückte näher an sie heran. Hermine, unfähig zu einer Reaktion, stotterte, „Malfoy, das... das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Du.. du verarscht mich nur, oder?" Lächelnd beugte er den Kopf zu ihr herunter und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Und wenn ich es ernst meinen würde?", flüsterte er, aber er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, denn in diesem Moment senkte er seine Lippen langsam auf ihre._

***flashback ende***

Harry saß alleine im Schlafsaal. Ron war mal wieder mit Lavender beschäftigt und Hermine war unauffindbar. Er hätte sie leicht auf seiner Karte aufspüren können, aber er wollte sie sowieso nicht sehen. Er war zu enttäuscht. Erst Ron und jetzt auch noch Hermine. Wie können sie mir das nur antun? In dem Moment platzte Ron durch die Tür. „Ach, seid ihr schon fertig mit eurem Date?", rief er ihm stichelnd entgegen. Ron, verwundert über Harrys Stimmlage, runzelte die Augenbrauen und ging zögern auf ihn zu. „Harry, is irgendwas?" "Ach, was soll schon sein?", fragte er ironisch. Ron setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. „Harry, is es wegen mir und Lavender? Sieh mal, es tut mir doch leid, dass ich dir nicht gleich von ihr erzählt hatte."

„Nein, es ist nicht wegen dir und Lavender. Es ist nur, dass meine beiden besten Freunde es neuerdings nicht mehr für nötig halten, mir irgendetwas zu erzählen!!!" Ron saß schweigend da. Wusste Harry etwa von Hermine und Malfoy? Nein, das war nicht möglich.

„Harry, was meinst..." "Ich meine, dass Hermine heimlich mit Malfoy rumknutscht, du davon weißt und es mir nicht erzählst!!! Ich hab euch in der Bibliothek gesehen, Ron!", schrie er ihm entgegen. Da, jetzt war es heraus. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es euch nicht gönne, aber ihr könntet es mir wenigstens erzählen!!!" Harry lief rot an vor Wut.

„Harry, ich musste ihnen versprechen, dass ich es dir nicht sage!" Ron klang verzweifelt.

„Ja ja, schöne Freunde seid ihr. Da kann ich auch drauf verzichten!!!" Aufgebracht rannte er zur Tür hinüber und rannte die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron folgte ihm dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Unten schritt gerade Hermine durch das Porträtloch. „Hey, Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie, erstaunt über seinen zornigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du Heuchlerin, was kümmert es dich?! Es ist euch doch allen egal, wie es mir geht!!! Mir erzählt doch eh niemand etwas! Ihr seid nicht länger meine Freunde!!!" Hermine starrte ihn geschockt an. Dann sah sie Ron mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck hinter Harry her rennen und es dämmerte ihr. „Du hast es ihm gesagt?! Wie konntest du nur, Ron?" Hastig drehte sie sich um und hetzte durch das Porträtloch. Ron stöhnte auf und jagte an Harry vorbei hinter ihr her.

„Hermine, warte!" Aber sie blieb nicht stehen, sie rannte immer weiter, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen strömten.

Als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte, packte er sie an den Schultern und drängte sie gegen eine Mauer. „WIESO, Ron? Wieso musstest du ihm davon erzählen?", schrie sie ihn an. Ron, seinerseits auch zornig, weil erst Harry und nun auch Hermine ihn anbrüllten, erwiderte, „Er wusste es auch so, Hermine! Er hatte uns drei in der Bibliothek gesehen." Hermine fing an zu schluchzen. „Wieso hattest du es überhaupt versprochen, Ron? Du hättest doch auch gleich zu Harry rennen können und ihm alles erzählen!" Ron verlor entgültig die Geduld.

„Ich liebe dich nun mal, Hermine!!! Ich würde alles für dich tun!", schrie er sie an. Sie fühlte, wie alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Sie hörte auf zu schluchzen. In der Totenstille, die folgte, ließ er verlegen den Kopf hängen. Langsam sanken seine Arme herab. „Entschuldige, 's ist mir nur so rausgerutscht", murmelte er leise. „Nur so rausgerutscht?", war Hermines einziger Kommentar. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf wieder und suchte ihren Blick. „Aber ich hab es trotzdem ernst gemeint" sprach Ron leise.

Mit verletztem Blick starrte sie ihn noch kurz an, bevor sie losrannte. Zu der einzigen Person, die ihr jetzt noch helfen konnte.

Draco.

Hermine erreichte die Kellerräume in Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Vor dem Eingang blieb sie zögernd stehen. Sie kannte das Passwort nicht. Der Zauberer auf dem Bild beäugte mürrisch ihre Gryffindoruniform. „Passwort?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Na dann kommst du auch nicht durch, Schätzchen", grinste ihr der Mann verächtlich entgegen. Dann kam ihr die Idee. „Bitte, könnten sie Draco Malfoy herausschicken? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Bin ich dein Diener, Gryffindor?", fragte er beleidigt, aber verschwand trotzdem.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien ein äußerst verwirrter Draco im Porträtrahmen.

„Mia, was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort, als er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen sah. „Harry... Ron... ich...." Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor. Sie brach wieder in Schluchzer aus.

„Hey, komm, wir gehen in einen der Klassenräume, okay?", orderte er sanft und umfasste ihre Schultern. Sie ließ sich von ihm in den nächstgelegenen Raum leiten und dort lehnte sie sich gegen eine Wand und glitt daran herunter. Draco verschloss sorgsam die Tür und kniete dann rasch neben ihr nieder. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal, dann nahm er sie in seine Arme. „Ron hat es ihm erzählt", schluchzte sie und presste sich noch fester an ihn.

„Und dann hat Harry mich angebrüllt und gesagt, wir wären keine Freunde mehr."

Draco schwieg, hörte ihr zu und hielt sie im Arm, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°


	7. Allein

Disclaimer: siehe vorheriges Kapitel.

Na gut, dann gibt halt wieder mal nen neues Kapitel.

An dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer.

@ Lady Romantique: Du bist ja ne ganz fleißige Reviewerin, hmm? Weiter so!!! *grins*

@ Alalina: Danke, ich fühle mich ehrlich geehrt. (ehrlich geehrt? Hört sich komisch an, aber egal)

Wenn jemand von euch per Email benachrichtigt werden will, wenn ich ein neues Kapitel reinstelle, müsst ihr mir Bescheid sagen.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

**Allein**

Die Woche verging und der November neigte sich seinem Ende zu.

Jeder bemerkte die Veränderungen. Alle Gryffindors wunderte sich, wieso die sonst immer zusammen hängenden Freunde getrennte Wege gingen. Sie liefen einzeln zum Unterricht, und dort sprachen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle saßen sie so weit wie nur möglich auseinander. Lavender versuchte verzweifelt, Ron dazu zu bringen, mit Harry und Hermine zu reden. Er jedoch fühlte sich schuldig, wann immer sie mit ihm sprach. Ihm gingen seine Worte, die er zu Hermine gesagt hatte, wieder und wieder im Kopf herum.

‚Ich liebe dich nun mal, Hermine!!! Ich würde alles für dich tun!' 

Ja, damit hatte er alles ruiniert. Jetzt hasste sie ihn bestimmt.

Hermine saß neben Ginny, die ihr von ihrem Stundenplan erzählte. Ginny hatte selbstverständlich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber sie wollte Hermine nicht zwingen, darüber zu reden.

Draco blickte besorgt zu Hermine herüber, die es aber nicht bemerkte, da sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hatte. Schweigend stand er auf und verschwand aus der Halle. Er hatte endlich entschieden, was er tun musste.

Am anderen Ende der Tafel saß Harry, mit einem finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte seine beiden besten Freunde verloren. Nun hatte er niemanden mehr. Er hatte weder Eltern, noch andere Freunde, mit denen er hätte reden können. Ich bin ganz alleine. Dann durchzuckte es ihn plötzlich.

Natürlich, Hagrid.

***flashback***

immer noch Donnerstag Abend in der Bibliothek, vor zwei Wochen

_„Ich empfinde nicht erst seit gestern so für dich, Hermine", sagte Draco. Der Kuss hatte sie sprachlos gemacht. „Ich wollte nie so gemein zu dir sein, aber ich hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu bewahren. Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was die anderen Slytherins oder mein Vater täten, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ich mich in einen Muggel... verliebt habe." Schüchtern lächelnd blickte er ihr in die Augen. Endlich fand Hermine ihre Stimme wieder. „Du bist in mich verliebt?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Aber ich dachte, du hasst mich." „Das tue ich schon lange nicht mehr, Hermine. ...Kann ich Mia sagen? Hermine ist immer so lang."_

_Das war zuviel auf einmal. Draco Malfoy, der Junge, der sie die letzten vier Jahre lang „Schlammblut" genannt hatte, saß dicht vor ihr und gestand ihr seine Liebe. Und wollte ihr sogar einen Spitznamen geben! „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen? Ich meine..." Sie brach ab, unfähig, Worte dafür zu finden._

_Dies fasste Draco als Ablehnung auf, anstatt als Sprachlosigkeit._

_„Schön, vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe", sagte er mit Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, stand auf und stürmte aus der Bibliothek._

_Hermine saß zusammengesunken in ihrem Stuhl und starrte noch lange auf die Stelle, wo er verschwunden war._

***flashback ende***

Hermine saß betrübt auf ihrem Bett. Lavender und Parvati waren zum Glück vor einiger Zeit verschwunden. So musste sie wenigstens nicht ihr andauerndes Geschnatter ertragen.

Draco hatte gestern vergeblich versucht, sie zu trösten, aber die Sache mit Ron und Harry ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, ihr etwas Zeit zu geben, bis sie sich im Klaren darüber war, was sie wirklich wollte. Deshalb verwunderte es sie, als plötzlich Dracos Uhu gegen ihr Fenster pickte. Schnell rannte sie hinüber und öffnete das Fenster.

Mit zitternden Fingern machte sie den Brief vom Bein der Eule los, welche augenblicklich wieder zum Fenster hinausflog. Mit sorgsamen Blick faltete sie das Papier auseinander.

'_Liebste Hermine,_

_vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir das zwischen uns beenden. Ich will nicht, das du wegen mir deine Freunde verlierst. Es tut mir leid, dass es so gelaufen ist. Ich hoffe dass wenn sie bemerken, dass es aus ist, sie sich wieder mit dir versöhnen. An meinen Gefühlen für dich wird sich jedoch nichts ändern. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt._

_Draco_'__

Mit Tränen in den Augen las sie den Brief zuende. Jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch verloren. Schluchzend rollte sie sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

Harry ging langsam über die Wiese zu Hagrids Haus. Es war bereits spät abends und es durfte sich kein Schüler mehr außerhalb des Schlosses befinden. Deshalb steckte Harry auch unter seinem Tarnumhang. Endlich stand er vor der kleinen Hütte und klopfte an die Tür.

Sofort ertönte Fangs Bellen. „Ruhe, Fang!" tönte Hagrids laute Stimme von drinnen.

Dann wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und Hagrid starrte in der Gegend herum.

„Kann ich mit dir reden, Hagrid?" Erschrocken sprang er einen gewaltigen Satz zurück und Harry fiel wieder ein, dass er ja immer noch den Umhang trug. „Entschuldige", sagte er und zog den Umhang vom Kopf, „ich bin's nur."

„Mensch Harry, tu das ja nie wieder, haste kapiert?", sprach Hagrid, während er zur Seite schritt, um ihn einzulassen.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Und schön reviewen!!!! Reviews machen den Autor glücklich, und dann schreibt er schneller, hehe.


	8. Aussprache

Disclaimer: Mir gehört (mal wieder) nichts außer die Handlung. Alles andere ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling, die lieber schnell an den Büchern weiterschreiben sollte *sehnsüchtigwartend*

So, meine lieben Leser, danke fürs Reviewen. Hier habt ihr ein weiteres Kapitel.

 @ Lady-Malfoy: Dankeschön. *grins*

@ Alalina: Lass dich überraschen *geheimnisvolltu*

@ Draca: Keine Sorge, hab nicht vor, aufzuhören.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Aussprache 

„So, was haste denn auf'm Herzen, Harry?", fragte Hagrid, während er damit beschäftigt war, Tee zu kochen. Fang hatte seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoss gelegt und ließ sich von ihm kraulen.

Er seufzte. „Hermine, Ron und ich haben uns gestritten." Hagrid blickte ihn mild lächelnd an, was bei diesem Riesen doch irgendwie unheimlich wirkte. „Freunde streiten sich ab und zu mal, das legt sich auch wieder, Harry." Hagrid stellte ihm eine Tasse vor die Nase und bot ihm auch ein paar Kekse an, die eher Ähnlichkeit mit kleinen Felsen hatten. 

Kopfschüttelnd blickte ihn Harry an. „Das war nicht bloß ein kleiner Streit, Hagrid. Das war richtig böse." Verständnislos blickte er Harry an. „Erst hat mir Ron nichts von ihm und Lavender erzählt (Hagrid machte ein erstauntes Gesicht) und dann erwische ich auch noch Hermine mit Draco, wie sie händchenhaltend in der Bibliothek sitzen (an dieser Stelle verzog Hagrid wütend das Gesicht). Ich meine, ausgerechnet Malfoy! Das Schlimmste daran ist, das Ron es wusste, es aber nicht für nötig hielt, mir davon zu erzählen!!" Harry schmiss vor lauter Wut fasst seine Tasse um. „Und dann?", fragte Hagrid abwartend. „Dann hab ich ihnen gesagt, dass wir nicht länger Freunde sind." Plötzlich verflog seine Wut und er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Hagrid hörte ihn hektisch atmen. „Ich meine, was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht mit ihnen darüber reden, anstatt sie anzuschreien und ihnen die Freundschaft zu kündigen. Sieh mal, Harry. Man sieht doch sofort, dass du sie vermisst. Und ihnen geht es bestimmt genau so. Verdammt, ihr habt schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht, dass kannste nicht einfach so beiseite schieben."

Harrys Atem hatte sich wieder normalisiert. „Und was schlägst du vor sollte ich jetzt tun?"

„Geh, rede mit ihnen. Sobald wie möglich. Sie trauen sich bestimmt nur nicht, als Erste auf dich zuzugehen. Also tu du es. Du willst doch schließlich immer noch mit ihnen befreundet sein, oder etwa nicht?" „Doch, natürlich", gab Harry nach kurzem Zögern kleinlaut zurück.

„Na dann, geh und pack dich ins Bett. Und morgen früh redest du mit ihnen."

„Jah, danke Hagrid." Harry, nun etwas milder gestimmt, zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

***flashback***

freitags, vor zwei Wochen

Wie viel Mut es sie gekostet hatte, ihn am nächsten Tag anzusprechen.

„Malf... Draco, warte!", rief Hermine, als sie ihn hinter einer Ecke verschwinden sah. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Hermine holte ihn keuchend ein. „Ich will mit dir reden, Draco", sagte Hermine und zog ihn in einen der leeren Klassenräume. Verblüfft sah er ihr ins Gesicht. „Worum geht's?" Statt zu antworten, stellte sie ihrerseits eine Frage.

 „Hast du das gestern ernst gemeint?" 

Für einen kurzen Moment lang geriet er in Versuchung, einfach nein zu sagen. Sie hatte ihn gestern mit ihrer Abfuhr sehr verletzt. Das hatte er nun davon gehabt, dass er endlich mal über seine Gefühle geredet hatte. Aber dann sah er den fast flehenden Blick in ihren Augen und beschloss, die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, das sie ihn wieder zurückstieß. 

„Ja, jedes einzelne Wort", antwortete er leise.

„Hör zu, ich... ich wollte nicht so abweisend sein, aber ich war wohl etwas überrascht von deinem Geständnis." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Und ja, der Kuss hatte mir gefallen, Draco." An dieser Stelle lief sie knallrot an. „Wirklich?" fragte er mit einem lasziven Grinsen.

Statt zu antworten, neigte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste sie sich von ihm. „Mia klingt übrigens gut", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

***flashback ende***

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich zeitig. Sie öffnete die Augen, streckte sich genüsslich und dann... fiel ihr Blick auf den Brief auf dem Nachttisch.

Draco. Draco hatte Schluss gemacht. Er hatte es beendet, nach gerade mal zwei Wochen.

Wütend drängte sie die Tränen zurück. Nein, sie würde nicht schon wieder weinen. Das hatte sie gestern bereits zur Genüge getan. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn Harry und Ron sähen, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, würden sie vielleicht wieder mit ihr reden.

Aber wenn nicht....

Dann hätte sie alle drei Menschen verloren, an denen ihr jemals wirklich etwas lag.

Mit diesen dunklen Gedanken im Kopf zog sie sich an und ging zum Frühstücken.

Die Große Halle war fast noch vollständig leer, bis auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws, wo bereits ein paar Leute saßen. Auch am Gryffindortisch saß bereits jemand. Eine einzelne Person. Ausgerechnet... „Harry?", fragte Hermine zögernd. Langsam drehte er sich um. „Guten Morgen." Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. „Harry, bitte, können wir reden?" Mit einem Flehen in der Stimme setzte sie sich neben ihn. Bitte Merlin, mach, dass er nicht gleich wieder aufspringt und weggeht. 

Harry blieb sitzen und sah sie ruhig an.

„Harry...", fing sie an, genau in dem Moment, wo er zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Hermine..." Beide lächelten und Harry sprach, „Fang du an."

Sie nickte und begann. „Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts von Dra... Malfoy und mir erzählt hatte. Es tut mir leid, das ich dich in letzter Zeit dauernd ignoriert habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es hätte erklären sollen. Es klang ja selbst für mich verrückt.

 Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy. Zusammen." Sie brach ab, als sie realisierte, dass dies nun der Vergangenheit angehörte. Die Pause nutzte Harry, um selbst anzufangen.

„Und mir tut es leid, was ich dir alles an den Kopf geknallt habe. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Es ist mir egal, ob du was mit Malfoy hast, oder mit dem Monster von Loch Ness;... obwohl ich das Monster Malfoy vorziehen würde." 

An dieser Stelle brach er ab, weil beide lachen mussten. Dann wurden sie still und starrten sich in die Augen. „Freunde?", fragte Hermine schließlich und Harry umarmte sie lächelnd. „Freunde!"

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Die haben sich aber ganz schön schnell wieder vertragen, hmm? Aber das ist meine Geschichte, da läuft das nun mal so ;-)

REVIEWS FÜR MICH!!!!!!!!  *grins*


	9. Briefe

Disclaimer: Steht bereits oft genug in den vorherigen Kapiteln.

Und wieder mal herzlichen Dank an meine tollen Reviewer. Ihr seid die Besten!!!!

@ tito: Hoffe, du hast die Mail gekriegt.

@ Alalina: Das wirst du schon bald herauskriegen.

@ Lady-Malfoy: Warte es nur ab! 

@ Little-pan15: Ich mag meine Geschichte auch *grins*

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Briefe 

Draco saß trostlos im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Gestern Abend hatte er Hermine den Brief geschrieben. Es hatte ihn unendliche Überwindung gekostet, ihn dann auch abzuschicken.

Machte er einen Fehler? Sollten sie es vielleicht anders regeln?

Nein, ihre Freunde würden sich nie mit ihr vertragen, wenn sie weiterhin zusammen wären. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde. Er musste es beenden. So hatte er seine Eule schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen losgeschickt.

Dracos Gedanken kehrten abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück, als sich seine beiden Kleiderschrank-Freunde* Crabbe und Goyle neben ihm auf die Couch schmissen.

„Mensch Draco, schön dass wir dich auch mal wieder sehn. Wo warst'n in letzter Zeit andauernd?" löcherte ihn Letzterer.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Minihirn!", grummelte er ihm entgegen. „Uhh, schlechte Laune? Na egal, auf deinem Bett liegt ein Brief von deinem Vater. Ist eben angekommen", sagte Crabbe mit seiner nervtötenden Stimme. Draco fühlte, wie Kälte in ihm hochstieg.

Sein Vater.

Er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Er hatte versprochen, in den Winterferien nach Hause zu kommen, aber seit er mit Hermine zusammen gewesen war, verspürte er keinen Bedarf mehr, in das riesige, kühle Anwesen zurück zu fahren.

Mit wackeligen Beinen stand er auf und lief in sein Zimmer. Auf seinem Bett, mit dem Siegel der Malfoys verschlossen, lag der Brief. Mit klammen Fingern öffnete er ihn.

'_Mein Sohn,_

_vor ein paar Tagen erhielt ich eine Nachricht von einem altbekannten Freund. Er hat sich nach dir erkundigt, und freut sich darauf, dich in den Winterferien endlich kennen zu lernen._

_Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Junge._

Dein Vater, Lucius' 

Dracos Finger klammerten sich um das Papier. Für jeden anderen wäre an dem Brief nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen, doch Draco versteifte sich vor Angst. Sein Vater sprach nur selten offen in seinen Briefen, falls sie aus irgend einem Grund bei jemand anderem landen würden.

Ein altbekannter Freund.... Lord Voldemort.

Seit er zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres wieder auferstanden war, hatte sein Vater sehnlichst auf eine Nachricht vom dunklen Lord gewartet. Offensichtlich hatte er sie erhalten. Und jetzt sollte Draco ihn treffen. Vermutlich wollte man ihn auch zum Todesser machen.

Nein, alles, nur das nicht! Ich werde nicht wie mein Vater! Wütend knüllte er das Papier zusammen. Nicht mit mir, dachte er und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Hermine und Ron gingen sich auch weiterhin so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Ron, der es nicht länger ausgehalten hatte, Lavender zu belügen, hatte sich schließlich in aller Freundschaft von ihr getrennt. Sie war zwar enttäuscht gewesen, aber hatte seine Entscheidung trotzdem akzeptiert.

Harry war verzweifelt darauf bedacht, seine beiden besten Freunde dazu zu bringen, wieder miteinander zu reden. Er wusste ja nicht, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte. Und keiner von Beiden wollte ihn darüber aufklären.

Hermine hatte sich bereits langsam daran gewöhnt, dass Ron sich nicht einmal mehr dazu durchringen konnte, sie anzusehen. Deshalb überraschte es sie umso mehr, als sie nach Arithmantik einen kleinen Zettel in ihrer Schultasche fand.

'_Komm heute Abend um 9 Uhr zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Ich muss mit dir reden._

Ron' 

Verwundert starrte sie auf die krakelige Notiz. Meinte er das ernst?

Die einzige Möglichkeit, das rauszufinden, war hinzugehen, dachte sie sich und eilte hastig zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. Zaubertränke. Ausgerechnet.

„Wie ich sehe, sind die Gryffindors mal wieder unfähig, einen Trank richtig zu brauen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den hervorragenden Leistungen der Slytherins." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Snape in dieser Stunde bereits zigmal gestorben. Ron saß mit rauchendem Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Platz neben Harry, der beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Snape, der leider auch jedes noch so leise Flüstern vernahm, fuhr zu ihnen herum. „Mr. Potter, ich weiß, sie als berühmter Held lechzen geradezu nach Aufmerksamkeit, aber verzeihen sie, wenn ich sie in meinem Unterricht wie alle anderen behandle. 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Stören meiner Stunde. Und jetzt Ruhe! Arbeitet weiter!"

Harry sank in seinem Stuhl zurück, bleich vor Zorn. „Wie alle anderen behandeln? Das ich nicht lache!", entwich es Hermine unfreiwillig. Snape marschierte mit drohender Miene auf sie zu.

„Was war das gerade, Miss Granger?" Er beugte sich nach vorne, bis seine Hakennase ganz nah an Hermines Gesicht dran war. „Sie bevorzugen die Slytherins doch andauernd. Da brauchen sie nicht von Gleichheit zu reden!", sagte sie mit wutverzerrter Stimme. Sie wusste, das dies ein Fehler war, doch es musste endlich einmal gesagt werden.

Snapes Augen funkelten mordlustig, als er grauenhaft anfing zu grinsen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ihre unwichtige Meinung interessiert mich äußerst wenig. Und für diese weitere Störung meines Unterrichts bin ich leider gezwungen, ihnen 50 Punkte abzuziehen. Ich denke, ihre Mitschüler werden sich später dafür bei ihnen revanchieren." Damit blickte er zu Draco hinüber, als ob er wieder einen Einspruch von ihm erwartete (daran hatten sie sich mittlerweile alle gewöhnt), aber Draco blieb stumm sitzen und rührte weiter gleichmütig in seinem Kessel.

„Das können sie nicht machen!", schrie ihm Hermine daraufhin aufgebracht entgegen.

„Oh doch, ich kann. Und wenn sie nicht augenblicklich schweigen, erhöhe ich auf 100 Punkte!"

Rasch beugte sich Harry zu ihr herüber und bedeckte ihren Mund mit seiner Hand. „Keine weiteren Störungen, Professor", versprach Harry.

Merlin sei Dank war die Stunde in fünf Minuten zu Ende.

Es war zehn Minuten vor 9 Uhr. Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete nervös. Sie blickte noch einmal auf die Nachricht. Dann beschloss sie, sich lieber auf den Weg zu machen, schließlich lag das Klo der Maulenden Myrte im ersten Stock. Schnell schob sie die Notiz in ihre Tasche und verschwand durch das Porträtloch. Leise schlich sie durch die Korridore. Als sie endlich vor der Tür mit dem „Defekt"- Schild stand, zögerte sie jedoch. Mache ich einen Fehler?

Will er mich nur wieder anbrüllen? Aber dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und öffnete die quietschende Tür. Um der alten Freundschaft willen.

Ron stand mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Klowände gelehnt da, mit verschränkten Armen, und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich richtig zu ihr hin.

„Hey", rief sie ihm zögernd entgegen. Er ließ seine Arme sinken. „Hey", rief er genauso zögernd zurück. Für kurze Zeit blickten sie sich nur an und sprachen kein Wort. Dann, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, räusperte sich Ron. „Nun, was wolltest du von mir, Hermine?"

Stutzig betrachtete sie ihn. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du hast mir doch geschrieben, das du mich sprechen willst", gab er ebenfalls verwirrt zurück.

Hermine holte wie zum Beweis den Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn Ron. Der nahm ihn mit überraschtem Blick und überflog ihn schnell. Dann blickte er auf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „ Na was für ein Zufall. Ich hab genau so einen gekriegt", eröffnete er und langte in seine Hosentasche, zog einen Zettel heraus und reichte ihn Hermine.

'_Komm heute Abend um 9 Uhr zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Ich muss mit dir reden._

_Hermine_'

„Den hab ich nicht geschrieben, Ron." Seufzend blickte sie in seine Augen. „Aber wer...?"

Sie starrten sich an. Dann dämmerte es den Beiden. „Harry", entwich es ihnen zur selben Zeit.

Darauf hin mussten sie grinsen.

„Na wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir auch reden" schlug Ron vor. Hermine nickte und ließ sich langsam an einer Wand hinuntergleiten. Dies würde wohl eine Weile dauern.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

*(an dieser Stelle einen schönen Gruß an meine Freundin Lilli, die sich unter Kleiderschrank-Freunden etwas ganz anderes vorgestellt hat. Dabei ist das doch verständlich, oder? Kleiderschrank = groß, breit)

UND WIE IMMER SCHÖN REVIEWEN!!!!


	10. Ablehnung

Disclaimer: Ach nö, nicht schon wieder. Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, also gehört nur die Handlung mir.

So, zur Feier des Tages gibt es wieder mal ein Kapitel.

Hab nämlich heute meine Deutschklausur wieder gekriegt. 15 PUNKTE (1+)!!!!! Die beste Arbeit der Klasse!!!! Ich bin ja so toll!!! (Das klang doch etwas eingebildet, hmm?)

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Ablehnung 

Schweigend blickten sie sich an. Keiner wusste so recht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Nun?", fragte Hermine nach weiteren Minuten der Stille. „Nun?", fragte Ron zurück. Wieder blickten sie sich an. Dann begann Hermine zögernd. „Ron, ich... war das auf dem Flur wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen?" Zaghaft blickte sie ihm in die blauen Augen. Ron bedachte sie mit einem langen Blick. „Und was, wenn es so wäre?", fragte er schließlich mit fordernder Stimme.

Das hatte sie schon fast erwartet. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid; das mit Dra... Malfoy und alles. Aber können wir nicht einfach wieder so werden wie früher? Können wir nicht wieder normale Freunde werden?" Bittend sah sie ihn an.

Mit einem „Tss" wandte Ron den Kopf zur Seite und brach den Blickkontakt. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass das so einfach geht? Das ich meine Gefühle einfach so ändern kann? Wirklich?!" Kopfschütteln brach er ab. „Nein Hermine, so läuft das nicht. Ich hatte es ja bereits versucht; was meinst du, wie ich sonst bei Lavender gelandet wäre? Es hatte mir gefallen, dass sie sich für mich interessierte, während du andauernd so abweisend zu mir warst. Aber es hatte trotzdem nicht geholfen." Ron wandte ihr den Kopf wieder zu und suchte ihren Blick.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Und ich will es auch gar nicht ändern. Ich liebe dich; so was verändert sich nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag." Ernst blickte er sie an.

„Es tut mir leid", sprach er noch einmal und stand dann auf, um zu gehen.

Hermine blieb verlassen sitzen, immer noch an die Wand gelehnt. Dann ließ sie langsam den Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken.

Draco saß grübelnd über dem Pergament. Wie sollte er es bloß formulieren? Würde er es verstehen? Nein, wohl kaum. Dann ergriff er schnell seinen Federkiel und tauchte ihn in die schwarze Tinte. Jetzt oder nie, sonst bringe ich den Mut nicht mehr auf, dachte er.

_Vater,_

_es tut mir leid. Ich weiß das ich eine Schande für die Familie bin, aber ich lehne es ab, ein Todesser zu werden. Ich bin nicht wie du. In letzter Zeit hat sich einiges geändert. Das musst du akzeptieren._

_Draco_

Zögernd band er den Brief ans Bein seiner Eule und schickte sie los. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Nun, sicherlich nicht erfreut. Seufzend warf er sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

Es war am nächsten Tag. Sie kamen gerade aus Zaubertränke. Snape hatte ihnen (mal wieder) etliche Punkte abgezogen, für völlig banale Dinge, wie zu schnell im Kessel rühren oder zu langsames Antworten. Hermine war fast als Letzte im Raum zurückgeblieben, nur Draco war noch an seinem Platz. Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. Er räumte gemächlich seine Arbeitsmittel ein und ging dann auf den Ausgang zu. Doch Hermine stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus; sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Ihm sagen, dass sie eine andere Lösung finden würden. Dass sie trotz der Ablehnung ihrer Freunde noch immer mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Dass sie ihn vermisste.

„Bitte Draco, ich halt es nicht aus, dass du mich ignorierst. Bedeute ich dir denn nichts mehr?" Verzweifelt blickte sie in seine abweisenden grauen Augen. Er starrte sie kurz an, dann schob er sich einfach an ihr vorbei und ging den mit Schülern überfüllten Gang hinunter. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher und packte ihn am Arm. „Verdiene ich nicht wenigstens eine Antwort?" Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Ich dachte, der Brief wäre deutlich gewesen, Hermine", sagte er kühl, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurze Zeit stand sie nur geschockt da. Dann...

„Aber ich liebe dich, Draco!", schrie sie ihm verzweifelt hinterher.

Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt, erstarrte er. Alle Schüler auf dem Flur blickten sie fassungslos an. Darunter auch Crabbe und Goyle, die angewidert das Gesicht verzogen. Draco schloss kurz die Augen und ging dann weiter, ohne noch einmal stehen zu bleiben.

Hermine starrte ihm am Boden zerstört hinterher. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem Schluchzen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und floh zum Gryffindorturm, während ihr alle auf dem Gang tuschelnd hinterher sahen.

Das war das erste Mal, das sie _Ich liebe dich_ gesagt hatte. Draco lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Langsam kullerte eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel. In seinen Gedanken stand er immer noch mit ihr auf den Flur. 

Ich liebe dich doch auch, Hermine. Aber glaub mir, so ist es am Besten. Ich verdiene deine Liebe nicht. Wir zwei hätten niemals eine Zukunft. Bekümmert dachte er an ihren flehenden Blick zurück. Er hoffte, sie würde jetzt keine Dummheit begehen.

Gleichzeitig war er aber auch besorgt darüber, dass nun jeder, der zu dem Zeitpunkt im Flur gestanden hatte, über sie Beide Bescheid wusste. Tja, nun war sein Ruf wohl ruiniert.

Aber was interessierte ihn denn noch sein Ruf? Er hatte die einzige Person verloren, die ihm je wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Sie hatte sich mit ihrer liebevollen Art in sein Herz geschlichen. 

Hermine hatte sein Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt; sie hatte es geschafft, dass er sich gegen seinen eigenen Vater wandte. Und sie wusste es nicht einmal.

Hoffentlich würden die anderen Gryffindors sie jetzt nicht verabscheuen. Es waren sicher auch einige von ihnen im Korridor gewesen.

Hermine lag schluchzend auf ihrem Bett. Sie war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Ihr war auch nicht nach Essen zumute. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als wäre es in tausend Stücke zerrissen worden. Sie hörte nicht, wie leise die Tür geöffnet wurde. Lavender kam zögernd herein. Sobald sie die weinende Hermine entdeckte, lief sie schnell zu ihr hinüber. „Mein Gott, Hermine, was ist passiert? Warum weinst du?" Hermine, die sich ihrer Tränen schämte, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht. „Ich... Draco hat...." Weiter kam sie nicht, da sie wieder in lautes Schluchzen ausbrach.

Dann stimmen die Gerüchte über die Beiden also tatsächlich, dachte Lavender still und nahm Hermine in die Arme. „Shh, nicht weinen. Es wird ja alles wieder gut." Sie wiegte sie vor und zurück, wie eine Mutter es mit ihrem Baby tun würde. Seltsamer Vergleich, ausgerechnet die so erwachsen wirkende Hermine und die immer kichernde Lavender. 

Aber das war im Moment egal. Es zählte nur, das Lavender für sie da war und sie tröstete. Sie hielt sie solange fest, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen und Hermine erschöpft einschlief. Vorsichtig legte sie sie zurück auf  ihr Bett und schlich leise aus dem Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Arme Hermine, dachte sie.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Ohhhhh, Ron hat Lavender also nur benutzt. Was für ein gemeiner Kerl! Oh Mist, ich hab ihn ja so werden lassen. 

Ich denke mal, ich sollte euch sagen, dass ich die Geschichte bereits längst fertig geschrieben habe. Es sind 13 Kapitel. Also nicht mehr lange, bis zum (bitteren?) Ende. Ihr werdet mir echt fehlen (oder eher eure tollen Reviews)!

Habe gerade mit einer neuen Story begonnen „Liebst du mich denn nicht?". Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr auch die mal lesen würdet.

Bis nächstes Mal!


	11. Unerwarteter Besuch

Nöö, hab keine Lust auf'n Disclaimer. Stehen in den anderen Kapiteln.

Wieder mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle meine Reviewer.

@ Electra: Musst ja auch nicht viel schreiben. Ich freu mich auch über kleine Komplimente *grins*.

@ beckymalfoy: Na, viel Spaß mit deiner Zahnspange *grins*.

@ Lady Romantique: Zum Niederknien? Wow, ich liebe deine Komplimente! Mehr davon!

~*....*~ =Traumsequenz

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Unerwarteter Besuch

Während Hermine mit Lavender im Schlafsaal saß, befanden sich die Anderen beim Abendessen. Ron saß missmutig in der Großen Halle und blickte immer wieder zum Eingang, als erwarte er, dass Hermine jede Sekunde eintreten würde. Aber sie kam nicht. Lustlos pickte er in seinem Essen herum, was ihm fragende Blicke von Harry einbrachte. „Was denn, hast du keinen Hunger? Bist du etwa krank? Sonst schlingst du doch alles hinter, was du in die Finger kriegst."

Ron starrte ihn nur griesgrämig an. „Mir geht's gut, okay?!" Langsam führte er seine Gabel zum Mund und steckte sie mit angewidertem Gesicht hinein. Harry beobachtete, wie er gequält kaute und dann endlich den Bissen runterschluckte. „Und jetzt willst du es gleich wieder ausspucken?", fragte Harry grinsend. Ron schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln und blickte wieder nervös zur Tür. Harry folgte seinem Blick. „Ich glaube, Hermine kommt nicht mehr", stellte er fest und schaute Ron dabei wissend in die Augen.

Dieser wandte schnell seinen Blick ab und stocherte wieder in seinem Essen herum.

„Als ob mich das interessieren würde", sprach er leise grummelnd und stopfte sich eine weitere Gabel voll in den Mund. „Nun hör schon auf, ich sehe doch, wie du sie bei jeder Gelegenheit heimlich anstarrst. Was ist denn passiert? Habt ihr miteinander geredet?" 

Rons Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rot, als er an das Gespräch gestern Abend im Klo der Maulenden Myrte zurückdachte.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der Brief, der ihn zum Hingehen veranlasst hatte, nicht von Hermine stammte.

 „Sag mal Harry, was sollte das mit dem Brief?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Welcher Brief?" Harry hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Dabei versuchte er krampfhaft, unschuldig zu blicken, was ihm kläglich misslang. Ron sah ihm starr in die Augen. „Der, in dem stand, ich solle zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte kommen. Hermine hat denselben Brief gekriegt."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen und entschloss sich, zu gestehen.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Freiwillig schient ihr euch ja nicht treffen zu wollen. Also, wie ist es denn gelaufen?" Gespannt blickte er Ron an. 

„Nicht gut", war seine einzige Antwort. Betrübt starrte er seine Gabel an. Harry blickte ihm forschend ins Gesicht. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dann... „Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry leise. 

Ron nickte nur.

Der nächste Morgen war grau und trostlos. Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster des Klassenraums von „Geschichte der Zauberei", während Professor Binns mal wieder mit schnarrender Stimme von irgendwelchen Koboldaufständen erzählte. Dann kehrte ihr Blick wieder zu Dracos Hinterkopf zurück, welcher ein paar Reihen vor ihr saß. Letzte Nacht hatte sie von ihm geträumt. Er schien in Gefahr gewesen zu sein.

 _~*Er stand auf einem der Flure, seinen Zauberstab gezückt, mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Plötzlich rast etwas auf ihn zu. „NEIN!!!"*~_

 Mit einem Schrei, der Lavender und Parvati aus den Betten geworfen hatte, war Hermine aufgeschreckt.

„Verdammt, Hermine. Ich hab fast ne Herzattacke gekriegt!" Parvati hatte sich langsam aufgerappelt, was schwierig war, da sie mitsamt Laken vom Bett gefallen war, wo sie sich nun erst mal drunter hervor kämpfen musste. Verlegen hatte Hermine sich entschuldigt und sich leise fürs Frühstück fertig gemacht. Professor Binns monotone Stimme klang weiterhin durch den Raum. Sie versuchte, sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch schon bald schweifte ihr Blick wieder zu Draco. Seufzend betrachtete sie seinen silberblonden Hinterkopf. Als Ron dies hörte, blickte er verwundert zu ihr herüber. Als er bemerkte, zu wem sie blickte, wandte er sich abrupt ab und ballte die Fäuste unter dem Tisch.

Es war Abend geworden und die Schüler hatten sich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle eingefunden. Hermine war immer noch in ihrer abwesenden Stimmung gefangen und Ron zersäbelte sein unschuldiges Steak mit seinem Messer, das Gesicht zu einer verkniffenen Miene verzogen. Immer wieder starrte er sie aus den Augenwinkeln her an. Ihr Blick wanderte sehnsüchtig zum Tisch der Slytherins rüber, wo Draco saß, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Eine Weile versuchte Ron, ihre Blicke zu ignorieren. Dann warf er entnervt das Messer neben seinen Teller. Hermine und Harry zuckten beide zusammen. „Hey, was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Doch Ron stand nur schweigend auf, warf Hermine einen verächtlichen Blick zu und sagte an Harry gewandt: „Frag doch sie!" Damit wandte er sich ab und lief aus der Halle.

Geschockt blickten sie ihm hinterher. Dann heftete Harry seinen Blick auf Hermine. „Wovon spricht er denn?" Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Schweigend aß sie auf und verschwand dann hinter dem Ausgang.

Draco war schneller mit dem Essen fertig geworden, und so machte er sich ohne Crabbe und Goyle auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Er legte eh keinen Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft. 

Sobald er in die Nähe der Kerker kam, fiel die Temperatur um einige Grade und das Licht wurde von dunklen Ecken verschluckt.

Abends wirken die Gänge noch unheimlicher als tagsüber, dachte er schaudernd. Als er durch die dunklen Gänge lief, hörte er plötzlich hinter sich ein seltsames Knirschen und eine eisige Stimme erklang.

„Hallo, mein Sohn."

Draco erstarrte auf der Stelle und wagte kaum, sich umzudrehen. Wie festgefroren stand er da. Dann wandte er sich langsam der Stimme zu. Dort, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, halb in den Schatten verborgen, stand Lucius Malfoy; groß; imposant; furchteinflößend. Mit gefährlich glitzernden Augen starrte er auf seinen Sohn herunter.

„Vater", flüsterte Draco geschockt. Seine Stimme klang tonlos, fast gleichgültig, als hätte er ihn erwartet. Lucius lächelte kalt. „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin schwer enttäuscht, Draco." Er sprach leise, doch Draco kam es so vor, als hätte er geschrieen und das Echo würde im Gang hallen.

 Der drohende Ton in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Dein geständnisreicher Brief hat mich doch etwas aufgeregt. Dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, welch Ehre es ist, von unserem Lord auserwählt zu werden, Sohn?!" Draco schluckte krampfhaft, sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet und seine Handflächen waren feucht vom Angstschweiß. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was „etwas aufgeregt" zu bedeuten hatte. Vermutlich hatte einer der Hauselfen dran glauben müssen. Sein Vater ließ seine Angestellten öfters seinen Zorn spüren. Früher war es immer Dobby gewesen, der die grausamen Launen seines Herren ertragen musste, bevor ihn Lucius _aus Versehen_ freigelassen hatte. Draco spürte einen Stich Schuldbewusstsein. Es war seine Schuld. Wegen ihm hatte sein Vater wieder einen Wutanfall bekommen. Draco schien sowieso immer der Grund für Lucius Ausrasten zu sein. In diesem Moment räusperte sich sein Gegenüber, was Draco wieder in die Gegenwart zurückbrachte. Mit gepresster Stimme stieß er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Es ist dein Lord, Vater. Nicht meiner. Deiner! Das hab ich dir bereits gesagt."

Sein Vater starrte auf ihn herab, mit zu glühenden Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Ist dieses kleine Schlammblut der Grund dafür, dass du deine Meinung so rapide geändert hast?", fragte er drohend und kam einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Diesen durchfuhr ein Schreck. Wusste er von Hermine? Dann war sie in Gefahr. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch dem spöttischen Blick in Lucius Augen zufolge war es sinnlos.

„Woher weißt du von...", fing er an, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn lächelnd. „Ach, deine beiden Freunde, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe haben mir von einem seltsamen Vorfall auf dem Schulflur geschrieben. Wie das Schlammblut ihre Liebe für dich gestanden hat"; an dieser Stelle verzog er angewidert das Gesicht; „und wie du dich in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig ihr gegenüber verhalten hast. Da war mir alles klar." Mit angsteinflößendem Blick schritt er weiter auf ihn zu. Draco wich nicht zurück. Diese Genugtuung würde er seinem Vater nicht gönnen. Er würde ihm nicht zeigen, dass er vor Angst wie erstarrt war.

Herausfordernd blickte er im in die stählernen Augen. „Ja, sie ist der Grund. Und ihr Name ist Hermine, nicht Schlammblut!", spie er seinem Vater entgegen.

„Was für eine Schande", sprach Lucius gefährlich leise. „Ich dulde keine Schande in meiner Familie." Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Draco wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, doch er zückte entschlossen seinen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit.

Lucius, ganz der Gentlemen, verbeugte sich kurz, wie es sich bei einem Duell gehörte. Doch als Draco gerade zur Verbeugung ansetzen wollte, schwang Lucius bereits seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio!" Draco blieb nicht die Zeit zum Abwehren. Auf einmal schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Innerlich wappnete er sich bereits für den Schmerz, doch es sollte anders kommen. Denn plötzlich erklang ein verzweifelter Schrei.

„NEIN!!!"

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

DOCH!! Ich mach tatsächlich hier Schluss! ÄTSCH!!!

Wenn ihr das nächste Kapitel wollt, müsst ihr schon fleißig reviewen.

Bis dann    

QueenFriedl


	12. Rettung

Disclaimer: bla bla.. alles nicht meins… nur die Handlung.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Rettung 

Hermine schritt gerade langsam die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine silber-blonden Kopf aus der Großen Halle kommen sah. Draco natürlich, niemand sonst besaß diese außergewöhnliche Haarfarbe. Er lief mit gesenktem Kopf in Richtung Kerker. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, spürte sie einen scharfen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Seit dem Vorfall auf dem Gang gestern hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihr geredet, geschweige denn sie auch nur angesehen. Alle Gefühle für sie schienen schlagartig verschwunden zu sein. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Schließlich stand in seinem Brief „_An meinen Gefühlen für dich wird sich jedoch nichts ändern_". Also liebte er sich doch auch noch. Wieso tat er ihr das dann an? Mit gepeinigtem Blick starrte sie ihm hinterher. Etwas an seiner Haltung erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er wirkte gedankenversunken und angespannt. Das veranlasste Hermine dazu, die Stufen wieder hinunterzusteigen, um ihm zu folgen. Was bedrückte ihn so? In einigem Abstand schlich sie hinter ihm her durch die dunklen Gänge, entschlossen, eine Antwort zu erhalten. Nach einiger Zeit glitt plötzlich kurz vor ihr eine Wand zurück. Hermine sprang geschockt ein paar Meter zurück und versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke. Ein Geheimgang?, dachte Hermine überrascht. Was sie dann hörte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Hallo, mein Sohn."

Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater und treuer Anhänger von Lord Voldemort, schritt mit schwingenden Umhang aus dem Geheimgang hervor. Draco stoppte abrupt und drehte sich dann langsam um. Mit wachsender Anspannung belauschte Hermine das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn. „Ist dieses kleine Schlammblut der Grund dafür, dass du deine Meinung so rapide geändert hast?" Hermine hörte deutlich den Abscheu in Lucius Stimme. Doch Dracos Antwort löste großes Erstaunen in ihr aus. „Ja, sie ist der Grund. Und ihr Name ist Hermine, nicht Schlammblut!" Er stand tatsächlich für sie ein. Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Herz vor Liebe für ihn anschwoll. Sie hatten öfters über Dracos Vater gesprochen; über seine wachsende Abneigung ihm gegenüber. Er hatte ihr gestanden, dass er seinen Vater fürchtete. Und dort stand er nun, trotzte seinem Vater und trat für sie ein. Ihr Hals zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, der Kloß in ihrem Hals erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Doch als Lucius seinen Zauberstab hervorzog, stockte ihre Atmung kurz völlig.

Das ist mein Alptraum, dachte sie wie gelähmt. Alles sah genau so aus; der dunkle Flur, Draco, der angespannt seinen Zauberstab umklammerte.

Sie wusste, was nun folgen würde. Noch bevor Lucius seinen Stab schwang, rannte sie los.

„Crucio!" Der Fluch raste auf Draco zu. „NEIN!!!" Mit diesem Aufschrei warf sich Hermine vor Draco. Der Fluch traf sie mit voller Wucht.

Wie betäubt beobachtete Draco, wie sich Hermine vor ihn stürzte und aufschrie, als der Fluch sie traf. Bevor sie vor Schmerz zu Boden sank, fing Draco sie auf, doch seine Beine waren vor Schock wackelig, so dass er mit ihr im Arm auf seine Knie sank.

Lucius fluchte unterdrückt, doch Draco bemerkte es nicht.

Angsterfüllt umklammerte Hermines zitternden Körper. Sie wand sich vor Schmerz gepeinigt in seinen Armen. Ihre Schreie hallten durch den leeren Gang.

Und schon hob Lucius wieder seinen Zauberstab, bereit für einen neuen Angriff....

Ron's schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn schließlich zurück zur Halle getrieben. Er musste sich entschuldigen, er wollte nicht schon wieder mit Hermine und Harry streiten. Doch kurz bevor er die Halle betrat, sah er Hermines buschigen Kopf hinter einer Mauer verschwinden. Sie lief seltsam geduckt, als würde sie jemanden hinterher schleichen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn erkannte Ron, in welche Richtung sie hastete. Zu den Kerkern. Was macht sie denn da, fragte er sich, bevor er, ohne weitere Überlegungen, hinter ihr her ging.

Er war nicht weniger überrascht als Hermine, als Lucius Malfoy plötzlich auftauchte. Er konnte in dem dunklen Gang nicht genau erkennen, was weiter vorne vor sich ging. Doch was ihn noch mehr schockte war, dass Hermine plötzlich aufschrie und sich vor jemanden warf.

Eine Welle von Angst schwappte über ihn. Hermine! War ihr etwas passiert?

Panisch stürzte er auf sie zu. Ihre verzweifelten Schreie hallten laut in seinen Ohren.

Als er näher kam, erkannte er Draco, der mit Hermine im Arm auf dem Boden kniete. Über ihnen stand, den Zauberstab erhoben, Dracos arroganter, schleimiger Vater.

Seine Augen glitzerten mörderisch. Ohne zu zögern zog Ron seinen eigenen Zauberstab. „Stupefy", schrie Ron mit voller Kraft. Lucius hatte nicht mehr die Zeit zu reagieren. Der Spruch traf ihn voll in der Magengegend und Lucius fiel steif wie ein Brett nach hinten um. Ron stand keuchend atmend bewegungslos da. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Dann drangen Dracos leise Schluchzer zu ihm durch und er kniete neben ihm nieder. „Hermine, geht es dir gut? Mein Gott, was ist passiert?" Als Hermine nicht reagierte, starrte Ron Draco angsterfüllt an.

In den Augen des verhassten Slytherin schwammen verräterische Tränen.

„Vater... Crucio... Hermine..." Er sprach abgehackt und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, so als bemühte er sich, die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Ron begriff. Er blickte auf Hermines Gesicht und sah, dass sie ohnmächtig geworden war. „Wir müssen sie zum Krankenflügel bringen, Malfoy. Und zwar schnell." Draco nickte, doch seine Beine schienen unfähig, ihn zu tragen.

In dem Moment erklangen hastige Schritte weiter hinten auf dem Gang.

Dann bog Professor Snape um die Ecke. „Was sollen diese Schreie..?" Er war bereit, die Übeltäter zu mehreren Nächten Nachsitzen zu verdonnern. Doch er brach ruckartig ab, als er das volle Ausmaß der Szene vor sich begriff:

Lucius Malfoy, reglos am Boden liegend; Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy, die auf dem kalten Boden knieten, mit einer bewusstlosen Hermine Granger in den Armen. Sofort eilte er zu ihnen hinüber. „Mr. Weasley! Eine sofortige Erklärung, bitte!", hisste ihn Snape mit beherrschter Stimme entgegen.

„Gib sie her. Ich nehme sie", flüsterte Ron Draco zu. Er befreite Hermine sanft aus Dracos Umklammerung und richtete sich auf. „Malfoys Vater hat Hermine angegriffen, Professor." Snapes Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich. „Bringen sie sie in den Krankenflügel.", sagte er in seinem autoritären Tonfall und starrte auf Lucius immer noch bewusstlosen Körper hinunter.

„Und sie, Mr. Malfoy, sie gehen jetzt sofort zur Großen Halle und holen Dumbledore hierher, verstanden?! Ich passe hier derweil auf." Draco nickte schwach und rappelte sich mühsam auf seine Füße. Er war immer noch in diesem betäubten Zustand. Blicklos schleppte er sich durch die Gänge. Das grelle Licht der Halle blendete ihm in die Augen, während er durch die Reihen der Tische strich, und schließlich den Lehrertisch erreichte.

„Professor, sie müssen sofort mitkommen. Mein... es ist... mein Vater hat Hermine angegriffen", brachte er stockend hervor. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. Dumbledore's sonst so fröhlicher Blick verhärtete sich augenblicklich. Er nickte ernst und wies Draco an, ihn hinzuführen.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

So Leute, nächstes Mal gibt's das (leider schon) letzte Kapitel.

Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle meine Reviewer. 

@ Lady Romantique: Danke, ich versuche immer, meine Geschichten so realistisch wie möglich zu schreiben.

@ Dracomaus: Danke für's Lob. Und wenn du wissen willst, wie es weitergeht, hilft nur eins: Weiterlesen! *grins*

@ suzy-008: Wow, Genial ist wohl doch etwas übertrieben für meine kleine Geschichte, oder? *grins* Ach was, natürlich ist die Geschichte genial!!!!! (ganz schön eingebildet, hmm?)

 Wegen der Sache mit Ron, darauf komme ich im nächsten Kapitel noch mal zurück, kann hier ja schließlich noch nichts verraten. 

@ Calli: Bitte nicht in Ohnmacht fallen! Sonst kannst du schließlich nicht weiterlesen *grins*.


	13. Lösungen

So, letztes Kapitel. Es wird etwas länger. Aber das wird euch ja wohl nicht stören, oder? Ich wollte nicht noch mal ein neues Kapitel draus machen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Lösungen

„Ich denke, sie sollten sich mit Cornelius Fudge in Verbindung setzen. Das dürfte ein Fall fürs Gericht sein", sagte Professor Snape zu Dumbledore, der Draco ergründend in die Augen blickte. Sie saßen in Dumbledores Büro. Lucius Malfoy war immer noch ohnmächtig, doch nun lag er nicht mehr auf den Steinfußboden, sondern auf einer Liege im Nebenraum. Dumbledore hatte zur Sicherheit die Tür und die Fenster versiegelt, so dass Lucius nicht unbemerkt fliehen konnte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy ein Mitspracherecht einräumen, Professor Snape." Der Schulleiter nickte Draco kaum merklich zu. Dieser war sichtlich erleichtert. „Danke, Professor." Dumbledore lächelte ihm väterlich zu. „Ich denke, sie wollen nun zu Miss Granger?" Draco nickte eifrig und stand auf. „Lassen sie mich rufen, sobald sie aufwacht, Draco", rief ihm Dumbledore noch hinterher, bevor Draco die Tür hinter sich schloss und hastig die Stufen hinunter lief. 

In einer Rekordzeit erreichte er den Krankenflügel und stieß die Tür auf. Sofort war Madam Pomfrey an seiner Seite. „Mister Malfoy, das hier ist ein Krankenflügel, also muss ich sie um Ruhe bitten." Er nickte entschuldigend. Suchend blickte er durch den Raum. Das Licht fiel hell durch große Fenster ein. Dann erblickte er einen roten Haarschopf und eilte zu Ron hinüber. Er saß an der Seite von Hermine, die bleich und bewegungslos auf einem Bett lag. Neben Ron saß, mit besorgtem Blick, Harry, der seine Hand auf Rons Schulter gelegt hatte. Unsicher blieb Draco stehen. In dem Moment drehte sich Harry um und erblickte ihn. Seine betrübte Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf, dann winkte er Draco heran. Zögernd ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich an die andere Bettseite. Sofort ergriff er Hermines Hand. So kalt, dachte er. Ihr bleiches Gesicht war umrahmt von zerzausten braunen Haaren. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich leicht, als ob sie ruhig schlafen würde. Draco fühlte, wie ihn etwas durchzuckte. _Schuld_. Es ist meine Schuld. Meinetwegen liegt sie jetzt hier wie tot. Alles meine Schuld.

 „Nein, ist es nicht, Malfoy", sprach ihn Harry an. Unbewusst hatte Draco seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Überrascht blickte er auf. „Nein?", fragte er wütend. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass MEIN Vater Hermine angegriffen hat?!" „Nein", unterbrach ihn Ron. Ernsthaft blickte er Draco in die stählernen Augen. „Du kannst nichts für die Taten deines Vaters, Malfoy." Draco konnte es kaum glauben, Weasley verteidigte ihn. Ron Weasley, der ihn seit dem ersten Schuljahr hasste? Seufzend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Was hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt?", erkundigte er sich mit belegter Stimme. Kurz blieb es still; Dracos Herz verkrampfte sich. Dann sprach Harry: „Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung. Der Fluch hat keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen. Sie wird bald wieder aufwachen." Erleichterung überfiel ihn. Zärtlich blickte er auf Hermines Gesicht hinunter, dann strich er ihr sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Ron und Harry beobachteten ihn aufmerksam; Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln, Ron jedoch mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Sie hörten, wie sich Schritte näherten, dann erschien Madam Pomfrey. „Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, ich muss sie bitten, zu gehen. Die Patientin braucht Ruhe, und sie sollten sich lieber schlafen legen." Die Beiden nickten stumm und standen auf. Draco wollte sich gerade ebenfalls erheben, als sie sich an ihn wandte. „Sie können hier bleiben, Mister Malfoy. Ich möchte sie gerne zur Beobachtung über die Nacht hier behalten." Draco nickte und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. Harry und Ron schlossen leise die Tür hinter sich.

 Mit großer Anstrengung schlug Hermine die Augen auf. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jederzeit explodieren. Kurz dachte sie, dass ihr Schwarz vor Augen würde, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es dunkel im Zimmer war. Die Nacht hatte sich über das Schloss gelegt. Nur das Licht des Mondes fiel durch die Fenster. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die schwache Beleuchtung gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. 

Was war passiert? Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war unglaublicher Schmerz.

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Draco und sein Vater in dem Gang. Dracos Vater, der den Cruciatus-Fluch aussprach. Hermine, die sich schützend vor Draco warf. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was war mit Draco passiert?

Dann hörte sie jemanden neben sich atmen. Mühsam wandte sie den Kopf. Silbernes Haar glänzte im Mondlicht. Erleichtert lächelte sie. Draco lag mit seinem Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben neben Hermine auf dem Bett. Schwach hob sie ihren Arm und strich ihm liebevoll durch sein zerstrubbeltes Haar. Augenblicklich schreckte Draco auf. Als er Hermine erkannte, fiel ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht. „Du bist wieder wach", flüsterte er freudig. Hermine nickte nur leicht, aber lächelte ihm ebenso strahlend entgegen. Sie fühlte sich noch zu schwach, um sich aufzusetzen und ihn zu umarmen. Draco beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann blickte er ihr lange in die Augen.

„Mia, es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Vater hier auftaucht. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid..." „Shhh, ist schon gut." Sanft legte sie ihm zwei Finger über die Lippen. „Du konntest nichts dafür." Aber Draco schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Doch, ich hätte ihm nicht schreiben dürfen, dass ich kein Todesser werden will. Deshalb ist er hier aufgetaucht. Deshalb wurdest du verletzt!" Aber Hermine, genauso dickköpfig wie er, zog ihn wieder zu sich heran und bedeckte seine Lippen mit ihren. Kurze Zeit vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Dann löste sich Hermine leicht zitternd von ihm. „Es war richtig von dir. Du brauchst dich nicht für deinen Vater verantworten, Draco. Bitte, ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Also hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, okay?", flüsterte sie sanft. Draco sah sie mit einem Blick an, in dem seine ganzen Gefühle für sie lagen. „Ich liebe dich, Mia."

Hermine lächelte glücklich. „Willst du immer noch von mir getrennt sein?", fragte sie ihn. Er sah sie traurig an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Nie wieder. Von jetzt an bleiben wir zusammen." Liebevoll lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre. Beide waren sehr glücklich über seine Antwort. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco", flüsterte sie.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen beide in Dumbledores Büro. Die ganze Zeit über hielten sie sich an den Händen. „Nun, Mister Malfoy, ich fürchte, nach den Geschehnissen letzte Nacht wird ihr Vater nach Askaban geschickt werden." Draco sah ihn missmutig an. „Ich verstehe, dass sie diese Aussicht nicht sonderlich erfreut, Draco." „Aber Sir," sprach Draco zögernd. Letzte Nacht, während er an Hermines Bett Wache gehalten hatte, war ihm sein Vater in den Kopf gekommen.

„Ich habe überlegt, ob es möglich wäre, ihn nicht nach Askaban zu schicken sondern ins 

St.-Mungo-Hospital." Der alte Schulleiter starrte ihn forschend an. „Nun, wenn das ihr Wunsch ist, dann können sie vor Gericht darauf plädieren, junger Mann." Hermine drückte leichte Dracos Hand. Dieser wandte sich zu ihr um. „Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, Mia?" Hermine sah ihn ahnend an. Sie wusste, dass Draco seinen Vater nicht in dieses schreckliche Gefängnis schicken wollte, auch wenn seine Taten noch so schlimm waren. Ihrer eigenen Meinung nach hatte niemand außer Lord Voldemort persönlich verdient, dort eingesperrt zu werden. Also nickte sie einverstanden.

Draco führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste sie dankbar.

„Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich denke, sie wollen jetzt gehen", sagte Dumbledore, der das Pärchen schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte.

Nach kurzer Überredung folgte ihr Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Viele blickten sie argwöhnisch an, wie sie zusammen, immer noch händchenhaltend, durch das Porträtloch spazierten. Hermine sichtete Harry und Ron in einer Ecke nahe beim Kamin und steuerte auf sie zu. Draco ging unfreiwillig mit, schließlich hing er noch an ihrer Hand.

Die Beiden waren gerade ins Gespräch vertieft, doch als sie Hermine und Draco auf sich zu kommen sahen, brachen sie ab. Harry blickte Ron an, und als dieser nicht reagierte, stieß er ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Darauf hin räusperte sich. „Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte Ron mit leiser Stimme. Er sah sie nicht an. Hermine neigte verwundert den Kopf und ließ Draco alleine bei Harry zurück. Ersterer sah ihr flehend hinterher. Harry fing Dracos verzweifelten Blick auf. „Am besten, du setzt dich schnell, sonst lynchen dich die Anderen noch", grinste er ihn an. Draco blickte sich um; Harry lag richtig. Die restlichen Gryffindors warfen ihm ringsherum unheilvolle Blicke zu. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln; was hatte er nicht schon alles getan, um den Gryffindors zu schaden?

Ein Stückchen entfernt standen Ron und Hermine schweigend voreinander. Dann raffte er sich schließlich auf, zu sagen, was ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Hermine, ich weiß, ich hab mich mies benommen." An dieser Stelle schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf, doch Ron fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Und ich war dir kein sehr guter Freund. Dafür möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen." Hier stockte er kurz. „Du scheinst Draco wirklich viel zu bedeuten. Und... wenn er es ist, der dich glücklich macht, dann werde ich versuchen, damit klar zu kommen. Ich werde auch nicht länger so biestig zu ihm sein ...ich probiere es zumindest."

 Ron lächelte ihr tapfer ins Gesicht. Auch wenn er sich innerlich wie zerrissen fühlte.

Als er gesehen hatte, wie sich Hermine schützend vor Draco geworfen hatte, da wusste er, dass er dagegen nie ankommen würde. Ihre Gefühle für Draco waren einfach zu stark. Und er hatte dessen Blick im Krankenflügel gesehen, wie er sich besorgt über Hermine gebeugt hatte. Harry hatte ihm gestern Nacht auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Turm ins Gewissen geredet; wollte er Hermine ihr Glück denn nicht gönnen? Doch, natürlich, war Rons Antwort gewesen. Und er meinte es wirklich. Auch wenn es ihn unglücklich machte. Aber bezeichnete man dies nicht als Liebe? Den Anderen glücklich sehen wollen? 

Ein Lächeln glitt über Hermines Gesicht und sie umarmte ihn dankbar. Dann gingen sie wieder zurück zu Harry und Draco. Augenblicklich ergriff Hermine Dracos Hand, wie um ihn vor den bösartigen Blicken der Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schützen. Harry beobachtete Hermine und Ron aufmerksam. Dann nickte er Ron ermunternd zu. 

Doch Ron war bereits wieder auf dem Sprung. „Hat jemand Lust auf eine Partie Schach?", fragte er mit neugierigem Blick. Harry und Hermine stöhnten entnervt auf, während Ron ein Schachbrett heranzog, welches in der Nähe stand. Keiner von Beiden hatte Lust auf eine weitere Niederlage gegen ihn, dem selbsternannten Schachkönig. Draco, der Hermines Hand gehalten hatte, lies sie los und grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. „Aber immer doch, Weasley." Damit setzte er sich ihm gegenüber. Ron starrte ihn erstaunt an. „Ich muss dich warnen, er ist unschlagbar, Draco", rief ihm Hermine von der Seite zu. Harry und sie ließen sich gespannt neben 

den Beiden nieder.

Draco setzte ein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen auf. „Da ist er nicht der Einzige", sagte er mit herausfordernder Stimme. Ron sah ihn kämpferisch an.

Das würde ein interessantes Spiel werden.

°&&&&&&&&&&° **ENDE **°&&&&&&&&&&°

Jaaaaa, hier ist tatsächlich Schluss. Eigentlich schade, es hat mir nämlich gefallen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich weiß, es ist so ein Friede– Freude– Eierkuchen Ende, aber ich kann nicht so dramatisch schreiben. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Ich danke allen meinen Reviewern, euch jetzt hier namentlich aufzuzählen würde zu lange dauern, aber denkt nicht, dass ihr mir deshalb egal seid. Seid ihr nicht! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!!!! 

@ suzy-008: Also, ich will natürlich nicht, dass Ron für immer einsam ist, dazu mag ich ihn zu sehr. Aber in dieser Geschichte gibt es für ihn keine Romanze. Vielleicht mache ich auch mal eine Geschichte über Ron/Hermine, muss aber erst Ideen sammeln.

Ich schreib zurzeit an einer neuen Geschichte, „Liebst du mich denn nicht?" (hach, schnulz). Es geht diesmal um Hermine/Harry, mit ein bisschen Hermine/Draco dazu (was denn auch sonst?) 

Hier habt ihr die Inhaltsangabe: 

Hermine liebt Harry, Harry liebt Hermine. Oder? Was, wenn Harry einen folgenschweren Fehler begeht? Wird Hermine ihm verzeihen?

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr die Geschichte lesen und reviewen würdet. Wenn euch „Verhängnisvolle Affären" gefallen hat, mögt ihr meine neue sicherlich auch.

Bis bald

Eure QueenFriedl


End file.
